Feel Like Home
Lyrics Chorus These days are dark and the nights are cold, People acting like they lost their soul, And everywhere I go I see another person like me, Trying to make it all feel like home. 1 - Mike Standin' on the bridge in the dark and I'm seein' my breath, Tryin' to make it home without freezin' to death, And my grandfather's face is stuck in my mind and how, Seeing him tonight's gonna be the last time. I should've brought a ajcket, Blowin' in my hands like it's really gonna stop the chill, I buy a cup of cofee with a five dollar bill, thinkin', Layin' in that box people look so still, At times like these you start thinkin', Your first beath in, and your clock starts tickin', I'm not trying to bum anyone out, Not trying to be dramatic, just thinkin' out loud, I'm just tryin' to make some sense in my mind. Some defense from the cold that I'm feeling outside, and for a minute, Escape with some rhythm and rhyme, and, Get away from the grey, just a bit at a time. 2 - Ryu Yeah, kinda funny how this would can treat you, Like a freak in a sideshow, a carnival creature, Climbin' outta cans, I'm a diamond in the sand, But you can't tell the difference on a beach full of rhinestones, My life's like tryin' to swallow a pinecone. It's tough when you live fast, just to die slow, Talk to dial tones, my dreams are far-fetched, It seems, so I sleep underneath this park bench, I know it don't make sense, And I don't expect for you to know what it's like., Smoke, drink, piss, sniffing everything in my sight. Push rocks in a pipe, Liftoff, I keep puffin' 'til my lips turn white, And my chest gets tight, but who the fuck really cares, When you're so far left, that even death looks right. All I can do is hope for the best and pray, That it gets a little better than yesterday. Chorus These days are dark and the nights are cold, People acting like they lost their soul, And everywhere I go I see another person like me, Trying to make it all feel like home. 3 - Tak Yo, pardon me, I think I'm next to url, Too many problems goin' on, that's why I left my girl. Packed my bags and I traveled with a pen and my notepad, Pissed that I was broke and all the things that I don't have, But still, I try to find a way to escape, From all the hate planted in my head which lead to mistakes, But now I'm breakin' the mold, see I was patient and calm, Many sleep in the rain, but I'm awake in the storm, Writing my life in a short film, The Rise and Fall, How I managed to scorch hills, and climb the walls, Pound pavement, aimless in this cold existance, Even though things are changin', I'm goin' the distance, Overcomin' the doubt that had controlled for so long, And put it all behind me, 'cause life still goes on, Now I'm much stronger and know where I stand, While lost souls search over and over again. Chorus These days are dark and the nights are cold, People acting like they lost their soul, And everybody's tryin' not to cry, trin' to get by, And tryin' not too feel out of control, And if you look hard enough, Sometimes you'll find a place that might just remind you of home, But if it doesn't feel like home, You can do what I do, Just pretend you don't feel so alone. Category:Fort Minor Songs